Promesa cumplida?
by Scartt
Summary: Secuela de "Acercándose a la muerte"... Penúltimo capitulo xD


**Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de esta serie, estoy seguro de que querrán como murió Po... o mejor dicho como lo mataron? porque me imagino que ustedes tendrán una idea de quien fue**

 **Bueno... este capítulo sabrán eso y porque la pantera tiene tantas ganas de morir xD**

 **Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Era medianoche, la lluvia persistente y las nubes tapaban momentáneamente la luna, en medio del bosque de bambú solo estaban Po y la pantera

Po: tienes que dejar tú pasado atrás porque simplemente no importa – dice en un tono calmado

Pantera: son sabias palabras… pero no sirven con alguien que vive de su pasado – dice indiferente

Po: por eso la mataste? Por tu pasado?

Pantera: merecía morir y lo sabes… tú mismo la escuchaste

Po: nunca has escuchado de las segundas oportunidades? De la redención? De cambiar?

Pantera: no creo en nada de eso, la personas nunca cambiaran y siempre será así… hasta el fin de los días

Po: y tú? Si no crees en nada de eso, por qué estas vivo? Por qué sigues aquí?

Pantera: no creas que soy la excepción, yo también merezco morir… merezco morir más que cualquiera de estos… – se detuvo un momento al no encontrar palabras – ah… si he de morir, mejor será luchando

Po: sigo sin entenderte… si quieres morir luchando, por que matar a criminales?

Pantera: porque merecen morir… pensé que lo habías entendido

Po: sigues siendo un gran enigma

Pantera: eso ya no importa, ella murió y ya no hay amenaza… – alzo sus manos y vio como la lluvia limpiaba la sangre de sus guanteas – ya termino… puedes irte a dormir tranquilo

Po: no lo entiendes, todo el pueblo tiene miedo de ti… piensan que en cualquier momento los mataras a ellos

Pantera: no lo haría… no sin razón

Po: a eso me refiero, por eso te tienen miedo… cuando llegue aquí me pidieron, que me deshiciera de ti

Pantera: me lo esperaba, es más, me sorprende que todavía no lo hayas hecho

Po: intente cambiarte, pero no sirvió… la prisión tampoco serviría, los matarías a todos

Pantera: lucha a muerte? estas seguro?

Po: es la única manera de detenerte, o me equivoco?

Pantera: para nada, como ya he dicho… si he de morir, mejor será luchando

 **Fin del flashback**

La pantera está apoyada de una de las paredes de la cueva intentando reponerse mientras los maestro intentaban convencerlo de retirarse y poder darle ayuda médica como si él fuera a aceptarla

Pantera: ya cállense! No me importa lo que digan! – hasta su voz se notaba débil

Solo siguió, camino a la velocidad que podía, lo cual era mucho para alguien que aparte de cansancio y tener muchas heridas superficiales también tenía un gran derrame de sangre en su abdomen

Pantera: solo un poco más… – se repitió una y otra vez hasta que llego a lo que parecía la última puerta de la cueva – por fin…

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue abrir las puertas, sacar sus garras y lanzarse contra lo primero que tuviera en frente, ya su agilidad no se servía para esquivar golpes, no tenía armas para bloquear ataques y los maestros seguían solo viendo

Pantera: moriré en pronto… – murmuro para sí mismo y luego sonrió como si espera ese momento – venga…

 **Flashback**

Po estaba sentado y recostado de un árbol de bambú, su respiración era débil y la razón era mala, muy mala… la espada de la pantera le atravesaba el pecho

Pantera: lo siento, tu no merecías morir… – dice arrodillado al lado de él

Po: pelee por lo que creía… eso me basta

Pantera: te dije que perdías el tiempo… Po, no tenías que pelear

Po: escucha, sé que no debería de esto en un momento así pero… cuando luches para intentar morir, hazlo por algo que valga la pena

Pantera: algo que valga la pena? Como qué?

Po: lo sabrás en su momento… maestro médico – esas palabra congelaron a la pantera

Pantera: s-sabes… quién soy?

Po: por eso intente hacer entrar en razón

Pantera: Po, de verdad lo siento… pero yo soy un caso perdido

Po: sigo sin creer eso…

Pantera: yo sigo sin creer como sigues vivo… ya tuviste que haberte muerto desangrado

Po: si he de morir, mejor será luchando… tú lo dijiste

Pantera: si, lo dije… y pienso luchar por algo que valga la pena, lo prometo

Po: ya sabes por qué luchar?

Pantera: la verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea – Po intento reírse pero el dolor era demasiado – creo que es todo…

Po asistió y la pantera se levantó para agarrar la espada con ambas manos, miro a Po por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada, tomo aire para tener coraje y… torció la espada, matando a Po de manera rápida

Pantera: ah… tuve que haberlo hecho antes y evitarle el sufrimiento

 **Fin de flashback**

Oscuridad fue todo lo que vio cuando fueron a darle el golpe de gracia, fue muy extraño para él, pensó que la muerte iba a ser más dolorosa, sin embargo, estaba sentado en el vacío sin lugar a donde ir, pareció una pequeña eternidad hasta que a lo lejos vio una pequeña luz, solo se levantó y camino hacia esa dirección, cada paso que dado sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía hasta que llego a la luz y esta comenzó a brillar tanto que obligo a la pantera a cerrar los ojos, gran parte del dolor se fue y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de algo

Pantera: estoy… vivo – dice sin poder creerlo

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo sabrán sobre el pasado de esa pantera y lo más probable es que muera xD**

 **Bueno quiero aprovechar para decir un par de cosas *Activando seriedad***

 **Voy a terminar el ultimo capítulo de esta serie para seguir con "el verdadero amor existe?" y después centrarme solo en mi primer Fic... claro sin olvidarme de leer actualizaciones y nuevos Fic´s**

 **Es genial la idea de Wolfneyser pero yo no pienso en hacer una historia con su idea, la razón es simple, esa historia está bien como va... lo único que le cambiaría seria la muerte de Shen, le pondría una mas... ya saben...**

 **Nos vemos :P**


End file.
